veil_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
Veil of the wild
Yasei no beru: Characters Miss Nina Magana:'' “The changeling thief” (Pixie-by Orias)-Mischievous.'' Ran away from home when she found out what she was. Currently looking for a weapon locked in the king's secret armory. The weapon is said to bring out a person true power. Trying to steal this is how Nina meets Orias and Kahn. ' ' Sir Kahn:' “The blind ranger” (Eagle eye-by some friends)-Smug: Became blind when he saved the king’s second child (Linn). Thanks to his power he can still see through the eyes of others (only for a short while.) Became a ranger and friend on a personal level to the king and Linn. Also one of the king’s best men, taking on the hardest assignments & missions. (Meet Nina at a tavern when she tried to flee from the guards and Orias.) ''Lord Orias: “Prince of the beasts” (the demon-by Nina)-Suave:'' Son of a traitor, Orias father was once the most powerful mage in the kingdom of Ixer, but he went too far, trying to resurrect the fallen members of the soldier’s of the higher force, believing they would make him even more powerful so he could unite the races of the wild, and the humans to kill the remaining few & imprisoned soldiers along with the Faye race, and the humans who refused to follow him. Orias has no memory of this, science he was only a small child at the time, his memories are of growing up in the castle, training with the knights and the king’s mage, so that one day he could be assigned to protect the princesses, this never happened. Instead, he got placed in the same special team as Kahn, to take on the missions and battles no one else could. (Meet Nina when she tried to steal the king's sacred weapon and he almost caught her, before she ran to the tavern.) ' ' ''Sir Gilan: “Lord of Fayes”(Big brother & idiot -by Nina, My Lord-by some faye)-Adventorous:'' Gilan is a Faye lord and a knight, an old friend to the rest of the gang and the only one of them who is still a knight and working for the king, though not special missions anymore, but serves as an instructor for new knights in training and a personal guard for the youngest princess. Gilan is also the older brother of Nina, though he got to stay in the Faye kingdom and is not a changeling. ' ' '''''Lady Kayda:””()-Elegant: Lady Kayda is the daughter of one of the kings bravest and most skilled generals, who died in the war against Orias’s father’s troops. The king then took in the young orphan girl and made sure she was raised as her own father would have, Kayla quickly surpassed all expectations when she proved skilled in both her abilities and fighting as she was in dance and song. She was a dedicated student and everything she did seemed naturally graceful. She grew up to become a close friend with the knights and special forces, eventually joining them. Kayda is a very determined and hardworking young woman who doesn’t try to hide who she is, but carries herself with an elegant pride and grace. Synopsis Veil of the wild is an in-progress fantasy anime and manga in English. The story centers around a 17-year-old changeling thief called Miss Nina Magana. She tries to steal a weapon from the king but gets caught. Thanks to the youngest princess who recalls an old prophecy, Nina doesn't have to stay in jail for long. When she sees what she have to do instead she states that she would rather have stayed in her cell. She is now under the guard of the two men that captured her; Sir Kahn and Lord Orias, as well as their friend Sir Gilan. Not just that, but she is also forced to work with them in their new quest to find the other members of their former team before Orias father rises up again and puts his new plans to take over the kingdom of Ixer and enslave or kill the people of the wild who opposes him in motion. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse